


A Late Night Excursion

by Tuiteyfruity



Series: Rough Waters [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mermaids, Non fatal vore, Sailing, Soft Vore, Vore, gt vore, ish, it's not same size, merfolk, nagas, non sexual vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuiteyfruity/pseuds/Tuiteyfruity
Summary: Who wants just a fluffy story? I made a fluffy story. I'm not the best at fluff but I wanted fluff with my OCs and I'm the only one who can deliver on thatThis takes place WAY after The Thing in the Sea Will Eat You WholeI plan to have at least a 7 chapter fic, and a few ficlets, that takes place before this, and this references those events but of course, the stories with them have no been written  (yet)





	A Late Night Excursion

**Author's Note:**

> CONTAINS SAFE-VORE THAT IS NON-SEXUAL
> 
> DONT LIKE, DONT READ!

It wasn’t weird that Niel went to the docks after sundown. A few people went out at night, though it wasn’t common. It was hard to navigate out of the harbor without daylight, but it could be done if one was an experienced sailor and knew the harbor like the back of their hand. Which Niel did. There was also no law against being out of the water when it was dark out it was just ill advised since it was difficult to see, and any lights may employ would dance across the water and play tricks. 

However Niel didn’t want to be seen, he didn’t want to be heard. Not by other humans at least. Sea monsters were another matter. 

Niel let out an enormous yawn as he made the pre-check of the Macabee. If it was a bad idea to sail late at night, it was a worse idea to sail late at night when you had woken up before daylight that morning.

He slapped himself in the face; he needed to be aware! How embarrassing it would be if he died in the fucking harbor. His destiny was to die at sea during a storm, elderly and unable to do anything to save himself. Always has always would be. He was determined to make sure that happened. 

The slap was enough to keep his eyes open for the time it took to be out of the maze of the docks. Out of range of hitting other people’s more expensive boats. Now he just had to not run aground or doze off and smash into the shore. The shore which was either a house that reached over the water, a building that reached over the water (both which are held up by massive logs), or large cement walls that surrounded more private docks. 

His eyes stung with the night air, the sea spray, and lack of sleep. Perhaps it was sleep deprivation that had led to this rash urge. Didn’t matter, he was committed to it now. 

After reaching the middle of the bay, Niel stopped the boat and dropped the anchor. He sat down and looked up. It was peaceful, with the city of Goldmount on one side and Fiasco on the other, the latter lit up so brilliantly it drowned out most of the stars. Pity. Niel would sometimes go on long sailing trips, to get as far away from Fiasco, and its bright neighbors, as he dared. All that effort just see the night sky as it was meant to be seen, with too many stars to count. Right now he could count them: 10 visible stars, and a Planet. 

One could tell it was a Planet because it was much brighter than the dim stars, and it didn’t twinkle. Planets don’t twinkle. 

“What are you doing here? It is very late!” The voice came from behind and Niel spun around. It was near impossible to see Kov, only his head was out of the water, and was at least two meters off. The most visible part of him was his eyes, in which the moon, a waning crescent, reflected sharply. 

“Hey Kov, I was hoping you would be out,” said Niel with unusual confidence. He had rehearsed this. 

A sharp intake of breath and then Kov was suddenly at the boat, arms up on the back platform, tipping the boat slightly. Niel leaned over the back railings, looking down into Kov’s eyes. Kov looked passed him. 

“Is Davi not with you?” His eyes locked into Niel accusingly. 

“It’s. It’s a school night, he has exams,” said Niel. 

“Oh, that is unfortunate,” Davi had explained to him a bit about land creature schooling, it sounded amazing and horrifying. 

Niel reached out and grasped Kov’s arm. It was soft thanks to a very fine layer of fur. He rubbed it gently. Kov held his breath, and all the lights on his body came alive, starting with his face. 

“I doubt you will think that for long. If he was here I would be too embarrassed to ask,” said Niel. As if he wasn’t still shaking and gripping Kov’s arm tighter every second.

He took a deep breath. 

—-

Kov back up slightly, pulled out of Niel’s grip. Kov was not sure if he heard right. 

“I. Eat you? Are you quite sure?” he asked, backing even further away from the boat. 

Niel didn’t answer right away. First he extended the swim board from the stern. A platform that hind off the boat just barely over the water. A recreational accessory. He sat down, knees to his chest, over the water, staring out at Kov. 

“You’ve already eaten my brother a few times.” said Niel, quietly, but in the silence of the night his voice carried clear. It was more than a few. Niel took off his shoes and socks and stuck his feet into the cold water. This woke him up a bit, but didn’t change his mind. His voice wavered. Talking was hard. “The one time you ate me, I was unconscious. I.. I just want to know what it was like.”

The lights on Kov’s neck flickered, and he blinked. He was thinking. He had sunk into the water up to his nose but his body shimmered beneath the surface. 

“Yes, I understand,” said Kov, returning to the boat. 

Though the swim board was designed for jumping off of, Niel slid into the water. Jumping felt a bit rude and juvenile. 

It was cold. Numblingly so. Instinct told him to get out, and not because giant sea monster was circling him hungrily. The bioluminescence produced an almost magical appearance. If this was a fantasy movie, it would be clear that Niel was activating a summoning circle to call upon some ancient ocean god. 

He’d seen Kov do this before, once or twice when playing with Davi. In those instances Davi would be playing the unsuspecting swimmer and be yanked beneath the surface where he would be eaten. Other times Davi had been swallowed in full view. It took a lot of willpower to watch his brother disappear into the massive gullet, especially when he screamed out in playful terror; but Niel was determined to supervise. He had seen other, human-looking things enter Kov’s jaws and not come back out. At his core Niel knew Kov wouldn’t do that to Davi, and likely not with any human. This didn’t mean he wasn’t still worried. 

The beauty of the glowing scales distracted him from these thoughts and from the hypothermia that would surely have set in if he wasn’t soon grabbed and pulled into Kov’s mouth. 

He wasn’t pulled underwater. There were no violent movements at all. Kov very gently worked his way up, his massive hands guiding him, holding onto Niel securely. Kov’s long tongue swished across his back and over his arms, tasting and guiding. Niel fought his urge to fight Kov, which carried not only the risk of hurting Kov’s feelings, but also the risk of being ripped up by Kov’s sharp teeth. The points of said teeth brushed his skin very softly. With the first cautious swallow, Niel’s feet entered Kov’s throat. It was slimy, and crushing, and… warm

The water that had been slowly sapping at his body heat was replaced by the warm, insulated flesh of the half mammalian sea serpent. Knowing that he wasn’t in any danger made that heat welcoming. 

This is what Niel forced himself to believe and think as more of his body entered Kov’s. His waist, his chest. By now his lower legs were in Kov’s stomach. He held his arms over his head. His head then enters Kov’s mouth; Niel took a breath, and his air supply was cut off as he was swallowed down and his face pressed against the tight muscles of the sea monster esophagus. His entire lower half was in Kov’s stomach now, but his feet found no purchase, only slick walls to scramble against fruitlessly. 

More forcefully, so as to not suffocate Niel, Kov swallowed, and all of Niel was in his upper stomach. He took deep breaths, replenishing his own oxygen as well as Niel’s. He could hear Niel breathing hard, almost in time with his own. But Kov’s breaths became longer and deeper as he filled his large, long lungs completely and let them out in totality. 

Niel tried to explore the space, but there wasn’t much. It was surprisingly roomy and yet cramped. He couldn’t estimate how much of Kov’s stomach made up the monster's body, but it was a decent percentage. The air was disgusting, but breathable. He was able to maneuver himself into a “comfortable” position. 

“How are you fairing, Niel? Do you wish for me to release you?” said Kov, his words booming, and yet muffled to Niel. The vibrations made his skin buzz, and combined with the pulsing, occasionally constricting walls, it was almost a massage.

“Yes, Kov, I’m perfectly fine. You do not need to let me out, I just got here! Are you good?” Niel asked. He curiously stroked the flesh next to him. 

“Hmmmmmmm” said Kov as he felt Niel rubbing his insides. “You are larger than your brother. more filling.” he then added “but be certain that I will not harm you, I apologize if I scared you! It is a nice feeling, being full!” Now that Niel was in his stomach, Niel couldn’t see Kov’s lavender blush replace the vibrant blue. 

“Kov, I’m not worried, you’ve proved yourself many times over,” said Niel. Yet a small part of his mind did twinge. He took out his waterproof flashlight. He took a deep breath, not sure if he really should, and turned on the light.

It, looked like a stomach. Pinkish-Red folds hugged at him, shining, and rippling. Braving himself he tried to stretch out. There was a lot more give then he would have expected, even knowing that his brother could fit in here with him. Kov could probably hold two more adult people in here, though they would be very cramped. That wasn’t a great thought, but his concerns were taken away as Kov chuckeed in response to his movements. The serpent was having a good time, there was no malice in that laugh, he shouldn’t be worried. 

A few tears fell down his face as the brightness stung into his eyes so he turned the flashlight off, accepting the warm darkness back. Closing his eyes, Niel leaned into the flesh. It must be past midnight by now. He was getting very tired. He’d slept here before, and he had a feeling Davi had more than once. It probably was bad for his back but he didn’t care. He was dozing off. 

Then He snapped awake. 

“KOV!” 

“Ah! Yes?” said Kov, rubbing at his stomach. Niel tensed, that might take getting used to. “Is everything still good? Do you want to be let out? 

Niel let out a low and short laugh “I’m fine, I don’t need to be let out, in fact I think I might spend the night here, if you don’t mind.” 

“I. Do not mind at all!” Kov. His brain had froze; Niel was, going to spend the night with him? Or rather, in him? Niel trusted him that much, and felt that close to him! He could barely believe it, he started to think it was a dream. 

“Can I ask you to do one thing for me Kov?” Niel croaked out. What was socially acceptable to ask of the person who just ate you?

“Of course,” said Kov, trying to hold back his excitement. 

“Don’t stray too far from the boat. In fact? If you could, maybe, tie yourself to it. We have some long ropes so you don’t have to be right up against it,” said Niel. This kind of thing wasn’t an issue when Davi was the one eaten, because Niel was manning the boat, making sure to stay close and not drift away. 

“A very good idea,” said Kov. He turned back to the boat, and pulled himself up to look into the cockpit. This jostled Niel, and resulted in Niel being squashed as the edge of the boat pressed into Kov’s stomach. It couldn’t be a nice feeling for Kov, but Kov didn’t acknowledge it if it did. 

“In the seats,” said Niel. 

“seats?” 

“The. Oh. The flat parts on either side of the wheel, they lift up. There are ropes under them.” Niel explained. 

“Hmf” was all Kov said. 

He had been a bit hasty in trying to get on the boat, and it was pressing into his chest a bit painfully. He could feel Niel in slight distress, And didn’t like that one bit. It felt interesting, but not at all good. Try as he might, he couldn’t find what Niel had described. By then he was starting to feel nauseated. He flopped into the boat, his lower half trailing off the back, and his human half lying in the boat, panting. He put a clawed hand on the ledge next to himself to pull himself up. 

Oh!

That was it! He really needed to learn more modern boat terminology. Still, his battle wasn’t over. The latched benches proved a worthy foe. Very tricky, the latches were small and his fingers were so big, webbed, and ungainly. Finally, by using just the tips of his claws, he was able to unlock the bench and reach the surprisingly large amount of rope inside the compartment. 

On each end he tied a bowline knot. One end he looped around the stern port kleat, the other he fit to his waist. This was accomplished with the one-handed technique that he had been taught a while back. The muscle memory of the motions was still there and Kov was caught slightly off guard by his own proficiency. 

The rope was a good 60 feet long, so he wasn’t hanging off the boat. He slid back into the water, feeling much better now that he had open space and wasn’t contorted into horrible angles. 

“I am secure captain!” said Kov, saluting like he had seen sailors do many years ago. Then he lowered the salute; thankful no one saw him saluting to no one. 

Every time Kov referred to him as “captain” Niel couldn’t help but smile and silently laugh. Technically, because he owned a boat, he was a captain, just not of military rank. He could also tell that Kov saluted, he always did. Next time he saw Kov do that he would ask why and where Kov picked that up. 

However that was for another day, perhaps he would get the chance in the morning. For now he slept. Awkwardly? Sure. But secure and in the company of a friend.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!! leave a comment!


End file.
